It's As Simple As That
by KillingMeThoroughly
Summary: Hinata's had a crush on Shikamaru for a long time, but of course, she is too shy to actually approach him about it. But what if he approaches her first? And out of jealousy for that matter? Apparently, when it comes to Hinata, nothing is too troublesome. However, like every relationship, there will be obstacles they have to overcome! Other pairings may appear! Lemons in future :)


"It's as Simple as That"

Disclaimer: As flattering as it would be for you guys to think that I own Naruto, I don't. Kishimoto is a genius to behold, and I am but a humble vessel.

This is my first ever fanfiction, so critique is needed and welcomed! Please don't flame the newbie (^_^). And it begins…..

Chapter One: Definitely Not Troublesome

Hinata was watching him. He was simply amazing. She was watching her long-time crush play basketball, and _damn if he didn't look good while doing it._

Shikamaru was is the captain of the basketball team and rightfully so. He was not hot-headed or arrogant like many of the other players on the team; he was smart, tactful, and most of all, he was one hell of a player.

After another victory game, Hinata went to approach the team, most of them being in her year, to congratulate them on their win. As she was talking and laughing with a few of the boys, she suddenly felt a pressure on her wrist and was pulled away from the group and all but dragged out of the gymnasium. She looked back and saw the bewildered and amused faces of her classmates. She focused back on the situation at hand. Her eyes trailed from a masculine hand that was holding tightly on to her wrist, but not enough to hurt her, to a male form. And to her surprise, it was Shikamaru.

 _What the hell?_

Hinata was utterly confused. Why would he be dragging her through the hallways of their school? He barely talks to any girls, claiming that they're "a drag" or "troublesome". Suddenly, she felt fresh air blow across her face as she realized that he had brought her out one of the back doors.

Outside there was a clearing of grass with a small creek a few meters away. It was shrouded by Sakura trees, giving more of an ethereal presence.

Shikamaru let go of Hinata's wrist and turned away from her abruptly. It was then Hinata recognized a certain expression that etched across the young man's face. Jealousy. Rage. Why the hell would he be jealous?

"W-what are y-y-you doing", Hinata stuttered out, almost angrily. Hinata almost cursed her stutter right then. She had always been shy when it came to boys, or people in general, and she was never one to become easily angered. But at that moment, Hinata couldn't help the frustration that seeped into her tone of voice.

Shikamaru finally turned to look at her, and the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. The look could only be described as animalistic. Predatory. _Possessive._

Hinata shivered again at that last thought. She had silently longed for him to look at her like that for a couple years now. She and Shikamaru were the top two students in their year, with Shikamaru ranking first and Hinata second. What started as simple rivalry to surpass each other's rankings, soon turned into an excuse for them to be able to socialize with one another.

Shikamaru, in Hinata's opinion, was not esthetically gorgeous, especially compared to some of the other star players on his team. But Hinata found him to be the epitome of masculinity. He had long-brown hair, maybe shoulder length that he always had pulled up into a high ponytail due to school policy. His eyes that always held a look of indifference, were Shikamaru's best feature to her. She's had the privilege of peering into those eyes up close and found that in the brown irises were specks of gold and green floating throughout. They were breathtaking. Shikamaru was not extremely tall, maybe 5'9, but Hinata found that it complimented his lean and toned form.

And right now, his form was hovering over hers, and Hinata backed up slightly in surprise until her back hit the brick wall of the school building. _When had he gotten so close?_ Hinata blushed madly.

"A-ano...D-d-do you mind b-backing u-up a bit?", she asked unsurely. Sure, Hinata had liked him for a long time now, but that didn't mean his sudden proximity meant anything, and Hinata was starting to feel lightheaded from the intensity of his gaze on her. Hinata tried to keep her breathing under control. _In, Out. In, Out. In, Out._ As much as she had wished and dreamed of situations like this happening, she was not about of make a fool of herself by fainting or reading too closely into his closeness. No matter how _fucking sexy_ he looked right now.

"No," Shikamaru replied bluntly to her question, then he added hesitantly, "I didn't like how close you were to them."

"Who?"

"The guys, Naruto and Sai….", he trailed off while looking away, trying to avoid her beautiful, lavender eyes.

 _Naruto and Sai?_ "They are m-my friends, a-a-and I-i was just con-congratulating them o-on your g-g-guy's game", Hinata retorted back. She didn't understand what his problem was, and she wanted answers for his sudden behavior.

He stepped even closer to her, if that was possible, his face now a mere inches from her own. His closeness was really starting to affect her. Her knees trembled as she struggled to keep herself upright, and the anxiousness settling in her stomach was distracting her from the frustration she now felt melting away.

"Why didn't you come talk to me then?" He looked away, almost shyly, and Hannah could swear she saw a light blush on his cheeks. It was sort of refreshing to know that she wasn't the only one that could be reduced to blushes so easily. But it was the fact that _she_ had caused his blush that sent a warm sensation through her body.

So he was jealous because she didn't come talk to him?

He was fucking adorable.

Hinata couldn't help the blush that deepened on her cheeks, the pleasure that seemed to course through her veins, or the light giggle that escaped her mouth.

"S-shikamaru-kun? A-are you j-jealous?" Hinata asked with a shy yet teasing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No", he denied a little too quickly. Shikamaru groaned at his own lame attempt to hide his feelings for Hinata. And the look Hinata was giving him clearly told him that she didn't believe his lie. As Shikamaru saw it, he only had two options. One, he could walk away right now, pretend none of that happened, and deny everything. Or he could tell her the truth and risk being rejected or accepted.

Shikamaru made up his mind as he turned his head towards her and looked her directly and unwaveringly in the eyes. "Yes, I was and still am jealous."

Hinata's breath caught in her lungs. She realized what was happening. Hinata was a smart girl, but even someone with common sense could figure out and decode the underlying meaning of that statement. Shikamaru, the Nara Shikamaru liked her.

Hinata felt her heart tighten painfully and beat erratically. _He likes me. He likes ME!_ Hinata couldn't believe it! A wide smile spread across her face.

Shikamaru looked at her bemusedly. _Why is she smiling like that? But Kami, does she have a beautiful smile._ Shikamaru internally rolled his eyes. _Now is not the time to be thinking those thoughts, you baka._

"Shikamaru-kun?" He looked at her, waiting.

Hinata took a deep breath and found the courage to step closer to him, making him step back a little in surprise. Seeing this, Hinata willed herself forward again until they were centimeter apart. Shikamaru nearly fainted as Hinata whispered her next words.

"I like you."

Shikamaru decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

Hinata suddenly felt pressure on waist as she was tugged forward, and a mouth came crashing down on hers, claiming her soft and supple lips. There was no movement, just a simple mouth to mouth touch. But that simple touch made both their skins ignite.

Shikamaru broke apart from her, too soon in Hinata's opinion. But the loving look he gave her as he gazed upon her face made up for the loss of contact.

Shikamaru flashed her the most charmingly handsome smile she's ever seen him wear and said, "That was definitely not troublesome." Hinata laughed a little at that statement. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, Hinata-chan. You have no idea."

"I-i t-t-think I do", Hinata replied as she shyly looked at him beneath her long lashes. That statement and the look she was giving him were enough to drive any man crazy.

Shikamaru raised one of hands to the back of her head to tangle themselves in her soft locks and the other still settled on her waist as he pulled her face towards his in another kiss.

This kiss was different from their first. Instead of the innocent contact of flesh that was their first kiss, this kiss was unrestrained and neither held back. Their lips were locked and both poured out their feelings and passion through the sensual movements.

His lips were slightly chapped, but Hinata didn't mind. In fact, her body had a mind of its own as her arms instinctively rose to wrap themselves around his neck. Not sure what to do with her hands, she occupied them by playing with the loose hairs at the nape of his neck. He let out a moan from her actions, and she froze.

They pulled apart slightly. Both faces were flushed with desire, and their lips were bruised from the force of their kisses.

Shikamaru looked at her shyly, "Hinata-chan? Is this okay? I'm not rushing you, am I?" Hinata detected the insecurity in his voice and gave him a small, contented smile to ease his worries.

"No," she replied, then smiled slyly up at him, "the f-feelings a-are definitely mutual."

Shikamaru chuckled good-naturedly down at her, finding her stutter adorable. He leaned in close to her so that their foreheads were touching. He looked deeply into her eyes, feeling as though he could get lost in her lavender depths. "We better get back", he whispered to her, but he did not move from where he was.

Right at this moment, Hinata looked completely and utterly ravishing to him. She wore simple black leggings with combat boots and a long and oversized school sweatshirt that seemed to swallow her form. Hinata had always been very modest when it came to attire, and Shikamaru found it refreshing compared to the whorish way her friends dressed. And though she wore a large sweatshirt, it could not hide the natural beauty that she was.

She was not thin like other girls, nor was she overweight. She had a curvaceous form that any girl would die for, with a very developed chest, a small waist, and wide hips. Shikamaru especially admired the long legs that followed that were complimented by her leggings. She had long, dark midnight blue hair that reached down to her lower back and bangs that she wore to try and hide herself from the world. Shikamaru didn't know why. She was beautiful and had an amazing personality to match. Her lavender eyes are often mistaken as white, and at first glance one might think that she is blind.

Her pupil-less eyes are a signature feature that comes with being born into the Hyuga clan. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga is the founder of the Hyuga Disease and Control Hospital. Anyone who is anyone knows of the famous clan and their hospitals that are scattered throughout the country. However, unlike Hinata, Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga were cold and sometimes emotionless beings that Shikamaru would rather not come into contact with.

"Mhhmmm", Hinata hummed in agreement. She knew that her little sister was most likely freaking out at her absence, and a search party would be put together if they didn't make an appearance soon. Hinata sighed internally at how controlling her family was sometimes. Still, Hinata made no move to get away from his form. Realizing this, both shared a laugh, and Shikamaru finally took a step back from her tempting form. Despite the loss of closeness, Shikamaru's hands were still lazily resting on her waist, and hers were gripping his forearms.

"W-w-we are so cl-cliché r-r-right now", Hinata said, laughing lightly.

"Hmmm? Cliché, you say? Well, if you really want to be cliché then-", Shikamaru paused, lifted Hinata by her waist, and started to spin around with her in his arms, "I'll just have to do this!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at him, but started laughing soon after as she started to feel dizzy. "Ahhhh, Sh-Shi-Shikamaru! P-p-put m-me d-d-down right n-n-now', Hannah scolded, her stutter more evident because of her flustered state. Hinata tried to look serious, but failed miserably, and instead resorted to playfully hitting his arms. Shikamaru finally stopped spinning and set her down.

At a loud noise, the joyful mood was ruined.


End file.
